


If you really want to you can seize the day

by LittleSlugLand



Series: Ah, the beautiful depravity and decay of living [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, Father/Son Incest, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, Rough Sex, Spanking Mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27087790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSlugLand/pseuds/LittleSlugLand
Summary: Veers and Piett had spat and Zevulon had to deal with the consequences.
Relationships: Firmus Piett/Maximilian Veers, Firmus Piett/Zevulon Veers, Maximilian Veers/Zevulon Veers
Series: Ah, the beautiful depravity and decay of living [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870993
Kudos: 25





	If you really want to you can seize the day

Zevulon sometimes thought about his relationship and sex life. The sex life was fine. It was his relationships which were little problematic. He knew, if any of his acquaintances, or the Force forbid, the ISB, knew what was going on, he would be dead meat. He realised it, when he kissed his father for the first time. It was dangerous and forbidden. He struggled with it. Self loathing filled his days and nights. He was depraved. He was twisted. He was the cause of everything. It changed. He changed too. When he returned back from his ill fated adventure in the midst of the Rebel Alliance, he was sure of himself and his father.  
  
The painful months of rebuilding the trust and the well deserved punishment nearly killed him. He survived and embraced his nature. His father was a good teacher. Zevulon wanted to have family and he did what was necessary to have one. Even if it meant to break two men into it. He feared what might happen if things went ugly between them.  
  
His father was emotionally cold, yet sometimes prone to volatile murderous actions if he felt that something was taken from him on a personal level. Piett on the other hand was a sneaky murderous backstabber, who somehow liked huge men doing nasty things to him and occasionally some romance, when he was injured too much to have his prefered ways. Having both of them was for Zevulon the only way he could achieve a closer relationship or even having a sexual one. He wasn't interested in others. He knew it for years now. He was interested in them. He tried to break from the relationship he shared with those two men. He could not. He wondered why things were that way, but such thoughts became rarer every month. He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep. Suddenly. the sound of naked feet woke him up. He pretended to be asleep, when Piett took off his clothes and slipped into bed with him and curled to his back.  
  
“You know it is dangerous to sneak like,” Zevulon whispered to the man in darkness. The war and father´s upbringing took a toll on him. He could not deny it. He let the blaster slip back to its hiding place. He felt cold naked skin plastered against him. He felt something wet on his shoulder. Zevulon couldn't see the expression on Piett´s face, but he could feel his slim arms clinging to him. Something happened. It was serious. The petite man wasn't one to break easily. Zevulon knew it, he tried to break him once.  
  
“What is going on?” Zevulon asked and clasped his hand over the small cold one, which was resting on his chest.  
  
“Your father and I had a fight,” Piett replied and there was something in the tone of his voice.  
  
“Verbal or physical?” Zevulon asked. Both men were having torrid verbal sparring behind closed doors, when they thought Zevulon would not hear it. They were naive. Zevulon ignored it under one condition. He wanted family. Both older men had to provide it to him or rather Zevulon´s version of happy family.  
  
“Both,” Piett answered with a strained voice. That was something new. “Zevulon, he left. I doubt he is going to be back, not for a while. He told me. he would stay at the garrison.”  
  
Zevulon tensed. It had to be very bad. Piett sounded sad and lost.  
  
“I know, Zev. It is probably good for all of us considering. how much I hate him for what he had done to you, to both of us. But he also gave us home. Yes?” Piett murmured against his shoulder. He still didn't understand Zevulon´s relationship with his father. Zevulon didn't blame him or correct his misconception. He slowly turned around and cupped Piett's face in his palms before kissing him. He felt tension in the lithe body, when he started cuddling him. The more would be needed to calm him down. He broke the kiss.  
  
“What do you need, dear?” Zevulon asked and it wasn't time for calling him a mother perhaps, when his father calmed down and they would settle into the domestic routine.  
  
“Zevulon,” he heard him whisper his name and hot breath caressed his neck. Zevulon caressed his back with slow circles. A slim thigh wormed between his legs and gently pressed against his clothed cock and rubbed it. The pressure and friction rushed through his system. Zevulon moved his leg a bit up to make room for him. He slept only in his boxers. Piett only needed to hook his fingers around the waits band and pull it down, which he did with surprising agility. Zevulon rolled a bit and kicked the underwear into the darkness. Piett´s hands were everywhere, mapping the surface of his skin, digging into crevices. It was not gentle. It was demanding to make Zevulon do something.  
  
“Get naked for me, “ Zev ordered and soft rustling of the cloth and he hand naked body next to him. The wet trail on his tight gave him an idea. how much the other was aroused. He moved up and pressed Piett under him. He kissed him and plunged his tongue into his mouth, scrapped caressly their teeth as he was turning the kiss into something possessive. He tasted blood on his tongue, but he was not the cause. The splitted lip. Piett mentioned the physical fight with his father. Zevulon wondered how many bruises he would find. It was arousing. When he would be through him, there would be more bruises and sores. His mouth was leaving bite marks on his skin, his neck, chest, shoulders and belly. Zevulon´s hand moved down to roughly play with Piett´s cock. The painful yelp was rewarding as he squeezed his balls. Zevulon´s finger traced soft skin behind Piett´s balls and tugged the small ring there. The piercing his father insisted upon after vigorous protest from a small man, which was not taken in account. He pierced him there anyway. But it was something else, which made the short nails dug into his shoulder blades. Piett clenched reflexively, when pads of his fingers rubbed his hole and pinched the rim. The dry finger pushed in to the first knuckle to test if he would be the first tonight or if it would be sloppy second. Obviously two men just yelled at each other and exchanged several punches, but his father showed surprising restraint before he left for garrison. Good, Zevulon hated sloppy seconds, where there wasn't his father around.  
  
“Zev… please,” it was more soft gasp, then articulated words as Zevulon hooked his fingers around the rim and pulled his ass open. Zevulon took his time to toy with his ass. He was rubbing the puckered flesh pushing tips of his finger inside pinching the edges. He found Piett´s mouth and kissed him gently to sooth him a bit. Zevulon sat up and turned Piett around. He urged him to kneel and bent him over on his belly, having his cock was trapped between his tights, his forehead pressed to the pillow, hands resting beside his body. Zevulon caressed his quivering back feeling the welts made probably by belt or something similar. The scabs were palpable, where the skin was broken. He kissed his nape and moved with nibbling kissed down on his spine. He used his hands to spread Piett´s cheeks to expose his hole. He bent down and sucked the abused flesh, his tongue slipped in several times. The fast breathing and gasps were filling the room. Zevulon liked the power he had over that man. It was intoxicating to be able to do anything he wished with him. He pushed his thumbs in slicked hole and pushed them aside as far as he could without causing any tear. Piett cried out, before pressing his face into the pillow to muffle his moans. Zev didn't move his fingers, just applied slight but steady pressure to open him up more. It was the game of push, press, relax and repeat. He knew with the time the stretch would be more bearable. The pain was what was getting Piett off and Zevulon had to use it sparsely to keep him on the edge. After several minutes he used only one hand to toy with the hole. The other reached for the lube and with skill gained by experience he opened the tube with his thumb and bit his lip as a cold lube poured on his erection. He spread it generously on his cock. Piett froze as he pressed his cockhead against his entrance and tried to move away, but Zevulon was faster. He grabbed his hips and held him in place as he pushed all the way in in one go. He bent over and covered Piett with his body to keep him from struggling as his hips started to move a bit. He made small rotating moves, before grabbing Piett by his hands and urged him to arch and impaling himself further on his cock. With gasp Piett came without Zevulon even touching his cock or giving him serious plowing. The spasm around his cock made Zevulon growl and he started to move. He was pounding into him without any restrain. When he came, he rolled them onto their sides so he could stay inside Piett but have better access to his cock. He was fondling Piett´s balls and rolling them back and forth, gently stroking his cock up and down. If Piett thought it was over, he was wrong. After several minutes Zevulon started the whole thing again, without saying a word or changing their position. He wanted the other man to come again, but it needed some care. His thrusts were slow, but when he felt the limp cock filling in his palm, he grabbed Piett´s leg and moved it a bit up changing the angle, before pressing his knees together to make him as tight as possible in that position. His hips snapped and wet sounds accompanied by moans filled his bedroom. The other man started to beg him to stop when his hips moved in a fast tempo for some time.  
  
"Shhh," whispered Zevulon and made calming inarticulate noises in Piett´s ear as he continued, and Piett was moaning as he came for a second time together with Zevulon, who held him in place. He knew he would be in mood again and there was no need to pull out yet. They will solve the family issues in the morning, when Piett would be well fucked and docile.


End file.
